1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to foam applicators to apply cosmetics to skin or nail polish to the fingernails and/or toenails.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The inventor is the owner of Advanced Enterprises, Inc., which is in the business of manufacturing cosmetic foam make-up applicators for women to apply liquid foundation, make-up, blush, eye shadow, concealer and other types of cosmetics to their skin.
Advanced Enterprises, Inc. is the manufacturer of a product line of cosmetic accessories and applicators that include cosmetic wedges, rounds, puffs, removers, and red rubber sponges; an assortment of sizes, shapes and materials of make-up applicators, powder puffs and specialty items. Advanced Enterprises, Inc. introduced the cosmetic wedges to the marketplace over 15 years ago and, in 1999, introduced the make-up remover cloth that removes make-up instantly upon contact, while gently exfoliating the skin. The make-up remover cloth is all natural, has a soft, velvety feel, and rinses completely clean in water—no stains remain and may be reused again and again.
Conventional make-up brushes carry bacteria from the skin into the make-up, allowing the bacteria to grow inside the make-up as well as on the brush. This bacteria is then transferred back to the skin when the make-up brush is used again. This bacteria can cause skin irritations which can lead to serious skin and eye infections.
It would be desirable to provide cosmetic applicators that avoid carrying bacteria from the skin into make-up, thereby preventing the growth of bacteria inside the make-up as well as on the brush.